Child of God
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: Despite his name, he only lend a hand because he saw himself in him, because he didn't want anyone to follow his footstep. If he were to sleep forever, then let the boy be asleep for eternity minus one day, at the very least.


It was one beautiful day. The sun was gleaming brightly in the blue sky, birds were chirping happily- it was the sort of day that Yukimura liked. He would go looking after his garden on such time, or simply going up to the rooftop to appreciate the nature ever since he was stricken by the Gullian-Barre syndrome.

But not on this particular day.

Sitting in his bed, he could only glance at the beauty of the nature from behind the square glass. His illness was not to blame though. The culprit was a mere piece of news; chain of sentences formed by harmless words that triggered another form of yips to his whole body- one that he casted to his tennis opponents.

Yukimura sighed. Spending his time staring outside the window with his mind wandering around was a nice way to divert his mind from the reality, but it retaliate with boredom. It would be nice to have ill kids playing with him, but most of the ones he knew had been released, while the rest were just absent when he needed them the most. His teammates were still in school at such hour. He was definitely condemned to hours of loneliness if he remained indoors.

Albeit reluctantly, Yukimura rose from his bed. It was a relief to know that his disease cooperated with his desire at the moment. With his mind up in clouds, he walked out from his room.

He could feel himself making every step; as the sole of his slipper hits the ground, the vibration reverberated back to his body. It was a feeling he took for granted months ago, only to find himself smiling at it now. The joy, however, had stripped him from his consciousness, which Yukimura only discovered when he found himself standing at a hall he didn't recognized- at least at first.

"Doctor, you are lying, aren't you?"

His ears picked up a muffled protest coming out from behind a wooden door several meters away. Yukimura closed the distance between them. With a solemn face, he put one hand on the door and leaned his ear beside it.

"I'm sorry. We have checked for your symptoms three times, and there is no mistake about it."

"But I still want to play with Marui-kun! I still have to play in the championship as well and-!"

"I'm sorry, I have tried my best, but there was no cure for Kleine-Levin Syndrome."

The voice seemed familiar. Not only that, but the exact situation felt like a deja-bu. Realization suddenly hit him; his feet had brought him to the place where he had eavesdropped his verdict hours ago. Perhaps his feet only tried to grant Yukimura's desire: to turn time back so that he would be oblivious to the devastating news.

But upon hearing the conversation held inside, he couldn't resist the temptation to escape the bitter reality. There was someone inside who was on the same boat as him, and albeit he was no good Samaritan, the idea of lending a hand to spend time was too much to resist.

"But I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry, Akutagawa-kun, but all we can do is to give you one more day to spare before the syndrome will take place."

The name Akutagawa rang a bell to him. He was certain that his red-head had once mentioned something about him. It didn't feel alien, but for some reason he couldn't put his head to it.

Not until the door creaked open.

Yukimura instinctively backed away from the swinging wood and tried to blend himself to the wall. From there, he saw a boy with blonde hair dragging himself out while murmuring something to himself. "I will not sleep. I will not sleep." The boy chanted like a charm.

The walking figure froze Yukimura on spot. The auburn hair suddenly blurred into blue. The school uniform slowly shifted into a white hospital gown. Yukimura covered his eyes with one hand, hoping that the brief darkness would get rid of the illusion.

And disappear it did; not because of the darkness, but the air-piercing shout that went:

"Yosh! I will not sleep anymore!"

Jealousy somehow was gradually formed inside him. How he envied the youthful soul the boy maintained at such disastrous time. Their disease were somewhat similar- both were eating their consciousness, only Yukimura had it worse for actually being awake throughout its attack.

After the pledge he shouted out, the boy stood still. His body was rigid, but his head lolled to the right. Curious, Yukimura walked toward and past him. He saw his face and he smiled. It was laced with envy, but it's a positive one.

The boy was sleeping, right after what he said. Unable to suppress it, Yukimura chuckled.

To his surprise, the boy suddenly twitched, and his eyes snapped wide open; crimson orbs meeting hazel ones. Both froze in spot, staring at each other agape in silent.

The boy was the first to break it. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "I fell asleep!"

Yukimura smiled. "I'm sorry if I have awaken you, Akutagawa Jirou-kun."

"No, I should be thanking you!" Jirou persisted. "I can't fall asleep, or else I will never wake up! But I-" His sight began to blur as drowsiness started to drown him. Jirou did not go back without a fight. He gave all his best to stay conscious, going so far as to slap himself.

The sight was not a pretty one, neither it was a kind that you could just avert your eyes away from, especially when you were one of his kin. "Tell me," Yukimura started, his voice gloomy yet soft. "With the time you have, what will you do?"

Jirou seemed to be oblivious to how well informed someone whom he barely recognized was. He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, staring at it emptily while his mind wandered. "I don't want to sleep forever. I don't want it!" He screamed, his hands fisted the air similar to what one would do to a desk.

Pity started to lace Yukimura's smile. The boy was still in denial. It reminded him of him back then, only...

_He had never actually deny he was sick._

All that he had in mind was his teams, and all sorts of things. He never bother to think about the disease- no, he would ran away from it. He would occupy his mind with anything he could find, just like what he was doing right now.

Jirou continued to rant out his denial, but Yukimura no longer listened to it. His eyes narrowed in melancholy; he knew how painful it was to run away. It was like a never ending cycle. He would run away from his disease, which brought self-humiliation and pain. He would evade those as well, and another form of physiological disease would come by and be avoided.

He didn't want the boy to suffer the same. The tension of waiting for the execution to come, he didn't want the boy to endure it.

"Akutagawa-kun, is there anything you really want to do?"

The boy turned his head facing Yukimura. "I'm not going to die or anything, so stop asking me that question!" He rebuked.

"Fine." Replied Yukimura sharply. "Then Hyoutei's Akutagawa Jirou, will you come with me?"

"To where?"

"Just follow me." Yukimura ordered, dark aura were coming out from his gaze. With a gulp, Jirou reluctantly followed behind Yukimura, trying to shake off the thought of being kidnapped.

* * *

><p>The two walked out of the hospital premises, much to Jirou's surprise. A second after he made his step out from the gate, Yukimura threw him a question.<p>

"Where will your team members usually hang out after school?"

Jirou looked at him incredulously, but answered it anyway due to fear of his scary aura. "They usually take me to a game center near the school."

Yukimura didn't say anything in reply. He continued walking ahead, leaving Jirou to stare at the clouds decorating the blue sky while trying to stifle a yawn every now and then.

After what seemed to be the nth yawn, Jirou opened his eyes to find that they were in a crowded street tennis court somewhere near Hyoutei. "A-are we going to have a match?" Jirou asked reluctantly.

"Yep." Yukimura answered with a beaming smile. Jirou froze agape as the other walked towards two single players on a court and talked to them with a smile. The next thing he knew, both were lying on the ground unconscious while Yukimura returned with two rackets in his hands.

"Let's play, Akutagawa-kun."

Jirou wanted to point out how Yukimura was in no shape of playing when he couldn't walk straight, but he was thrown a racket before he could speak a word. Yawning, he silently hoped that it would be a fun match.

* * *

><p>The match between the two drew much attention from other players, and soon enough, everyone there was watching the duel between the two. More clouds were forming in the sky and covered the sun. A water drop hit the pavement, leaving a small dark circle mark. Soon everyone could feel what seemingly like thousands of needles piercing them.<p>

All but a certain slumped figure.

Standing in victory, Yukimura threw his racket aside and walked away from the court. The spectators stared at him in confusion as they moved away for the bluenette to limp away. Once he was out from their sight, their attention was drawn back to the remaining player.

"Jirou!"

* * *

><p>When he started to regain his senses back, the first thing he saw was a blur of black and ivory. It was accompanied by muffled scream. After a few seconds to regain his mind back, he finally realized that it was the person he bestowed his authority onto, Sanada Genichirou.<p>

"Yukimura!" The word he had been shouting finally was audible.

Yukimura brought up a hand to his forehead. It was pounding so hard his head felt like it was being ripped off. "What are you doing here, Sanada?"

"I should be the one to ask you. What were you doing yesterday, going out in heavy downpour?"

"I..." Suddenly all memories of what had happened came rushing back. His eyes widened. "Sanada," He whispered.

"Yukimura?"

"Please do me a favor."

It was another beautiful day, but a boy named Akutagawa Jirou was unable to make joy out of it. He was peacefully asleep on his bed, just like a sleeping beauty waiting for the prince to come and rescue him.

But he was no sleeping beauty.

And because of that, his eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

Slowly he woke up with drowsy eyes. Yawning, he stretched his body and pulled out all his stiff joints. Looking at the sheet, his eyes suddenly came to focus with an alien object on it. It was as white as the sheet, blending in perfectly as if desired not to be found.

With numb consciousness, he took the letter and opened it.

_'Dear Akutagawa Jirou-kun...'_

Jirou's eyes flung wide open; tears were welling up. Without thinking anymore, he gripped the piece of paper and dashed outside, ignoring the stares and questions from his family members.

It was the first time he had ever felt so awake. He could feel his heavy breathing as he run like there's no tomorrow. His eyes were blur and hot with tears, but he kept on running. _I'm sorry! It's all because of me that you...Don't leave yet!_

Before he knew it, he was inside the hospital building. He was an athlete, yet his lungs were ravenous of oxygen already. _I can't waste any time! _ He took a deep breath and dashed to the place where he met the bluenette before.

There, he was greeted by none other but his object of idol-ism, Marui Bunta.

"Marui-kun! Did Yukimura-" Jirou stopped talking when he saw how red his eyes were. His eyes were once again filled with tears. _Don't tell me he's..!_

_And it's all my fault..._

Tears were flowing out like a waterfall. He couldn't stop crying. _I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! You would have live if it weren't for me...!_

Someone patted his back, trying to relieve his pain, but somehow he couldn't recognize it. His mind were foggy. Everything became blurry. His feet suddenly became like Jell-O; He couldn't hold his weight anymore and fell to his knees. Everything became absurdly heavy, mostly his eyelids.

"Jirou!"

He could numbly register his body collided with the white floor. Something red came into his sight and he was slightly lifted up, looking at him with worry. As he were fighting the drowsiness, he could see a haze of blue.

_I'm sorry, Yukimura... _

A crumpled paper ball hit the floor, and Jirou was awake no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think the characters are OOC, mostly Jirou. But I don't really know their attitude (topped with the fact that I've never read fics about Jirou...). I also make my own disease here, so any doctors out there, please don't sue me for giving inaccurate facts about the two syndrome mentioned above.<strong>

**About the letter, I want to know if you readers are interested in it. Please do review and tell me about it. I will post it in Stray Letter if you are interested (because this story needs some thinking and imagination for it to make sense without the letter)**


End file.
